The Pyro vs Heatwave
The Pyro vs Heatwave is a What-If? Death Battle by OnePunchKid. It features The Pyro from Team Fortress 2 and Heatwave from DC Comics. Description TF2 vs DC Comics! Between a maniac and a criminal, who's skills will triumph over the other? Will The Pyro spread his "happiness" to Heatwave or will Heatwave burn everything in his path including The Pyro? Intro WIz: Before, your parents taught you one precious rule to prevent danger: never play with fire. Boomstick: But these ptyromaniacs ignore that rule. Preventing danger is the last thing these guys want to do. Wiz: The Pyro, the mysterious mercenary from Team Fortess 2. Boomstick: And Heatwave, the fiery criminal of DC Comics. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. The Pyro Wiz: Team Fortress 2 is a fun game to play. Boomstick: Yeah. It has nine different classes to play as, including the Soldier, the Heavy, the Scout, and the Demoman. But today, we're gonna talk about the Pyro. Wiz: The Pyro is one of the most dangerous mercenaries and definitely the most mysterious. Boomstick: You might be asking yourself, "Why Boomstick? Why is he the most mysterious?" Wiz: That is a great question. The reason is: no one knows what his origins are. No one knows where he came from and no one even knows what he his. Even his gender isn't clear. Boomstick: Then why are you referring it as a he, WIz? Wiz: Oops. Hehe. Old habit. Ahem, the Pyro comes into battle with an abestos-lined suit to protect itself from fire based attacks. Boomstick: The Pyro is your good old pyromaniac with a homemade flamethrower. We'll use his default one for now. If an enemy gets hit by one, they will suffer an afterburn and receive more damage as the battle goes on. Also, he can shoot out a ball compressed of air which can knock enemies down and redirect enemy projectiles. Wiz: For his secondary weapon, we'll use his Flare Gun. When fired, it can ignite enemies and it can be used underwater. And for The Pyro's melee weapon, we'll use his fire axe. Boomstick: Also, he can have a lighter near his butt, and fire a fiery fart. Haha. Tongue twister. Fire a fiery fart. Fire a fiery fart... Wiz: Ahem, and also release a Hadouken made of fire. Boomstick: Dang. And he doesn't care about the damage he made. Wiz: Wanna know why? Let's take a trip to Pyroland. This is how The Pyro sees the world in his own eyes. Boomstick: Wow. It's so happy. It's the opposite of what I thought. Wiz: I know. Boomstick: What if I saw the world like that? Wiz: The world would be doomed. Boosmtick: RIP the world then. Wiz: He has survived getting stomped on by a yeti, burn buildings into a crisp, defeat the Blu team on his own, and even mutilated a bear with only an axe. This proves that you can't escape The Pyro's happiness surrounding you. Boomstick: That's fire right? The Heavy: I fear no man, but that thing. It scares me. Heatwave Wiz: The Flash. He is the mighty defender of Central City. He has many enemies. Boomstick: You may think his greatest enemies are like some sort of speedster like him or a galaxy conquering monster. No and no, but he has some enemies like them. But hatred towards him mostly comes from The Rogues. Weather Wizard, Trickster, Captain Cold. They're examples of Central City criminals, but today, we'll talk about Mick Rory: Heatwave. Wiz: Born on a farm outside Central City, Mick Rory admired fire. Boomstick: This wasn't the scientist-fascination kind of admiration. No. This was like a pyromaniac-like obsession. Wiz: That obsession turned his only home into crisps. Boomstick: Wow. Keep on flaming on, buddy. Wiz: He was sent to his uncle. Afterwards, he had to run again. Why? Because he trapped a schoolmate in a schoolhouse and burned it. Boomstick: After that incident, he joined a traveling circus. Yeah, that circus is doomed. Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick. He was a fire eater and it wasn't long until he burned the circus. Boomstick: It wasn't long unitl he visited Central City and saw The Rogues in action. That's when he decided to become a full-time pyromaniac. WIz: He donned an asbestos suit and grabbed a gun-sized flamethrower and became Heatwave. Boomstick: Let's talk about his Hot Rod. Yes, that's the flamethrower's name. Wiz: Mick compacted fuel in the cartridges in the base of the gun, focusing on a mixture of greek fire and butane gas. Also, he added a laser in it to super-heat the fire and it has a quick reload system. Boomstick: Ahem, are you done with your science lesson? Wiz: He also has a plate on his chest that can absorb and redirect all the heat energy in an area. Boomstick: Dang. No wonder The Rogues are Flash's number one enemies. Wiz: He's quick enough to dodge bullets and hit the flash with his fire many times. He's unaffected from his own fire attacks and outlasted fake Heatwave in a fire duel. Boomstick: This shows that Heatwave is one criminal that'll leave you in ashes. Heatwave: Seriously, you idiots haven't figured this out by now. It all started when we blew up the time pigs, the Time Masters. Now history's all screwed up, but it's up to us to unscrew it up. But most of the time, we screwed things up even worse. So don't call us heroes. We're something else. We're Legends. Who writes this crap, anyway? Fight Everything was peaceful in Central City. It was nice and quiet. Suddenly, the bank alarm had rung. Heatwave ran outside with bags of money. Heatwave: Nothing like the robberies to relax me. Come stop me now, Flash! But it wasn't the Flash who arrived on the spot. In fact, this person isn't any hero. It was the Pyro. Pyro: Hmm. Mmm, hmph hmph. Pyro spread flames on the rroad. Heatwave pulled out his extinguishers from his wrist to put out the Pyro's flames. In Pyroland, the Pyro saw Heatwave as a fireman with fire extinguishers. This triggered Pyro and made him mad. Pyro: Hmph! Hmm hrr hrr hrr hm hmph! The Pyro aimed his flamethrower at Heatwave. Heatwave put his money down and aimed his back at Pyro. Heatwave: Wanna fight fire with fire? The two aimed their flamethrowers at each other. There was nothing to do except FIGHT!! The two pyros fired their flamethrowers at each other. The fires crossed each other and to the next person. Heatwave absorbed all the fire in his plate and shot it at Pyro. The Pyro looked at the massive fireball and attempted to counter it with a Hadouken. It cut through the big fireball and caught Heatwave in surprise. As for Pyro, he dodged the big fireball. Heatwave: Not bad, new guy. But me and my buddies reign supreme of this city. The Pyro: Hmph, hrr rmm hpm! The Pyro came in close and punched Heatwave with all he got. Heatwave punched back and tried to burn Pyro down. The Pyro looked unaffwected by the flames and pulled out his Flare Gun and tried to shoot Heatwave. Heatwave dodged as the shot ran into a nearby building and ignited it in flames. In Pyroland, The Pyro saw the building explode as a big gift being unwrapped, unleasing rainbows and glitter. Heatwave: Hmph. Hotshot. The Pyro pulled his flamethrower once again and aimed it at Heatwave's head. Heatwave pushed it away and aimed his flamethrower at Pyro. The Pyro backed away while Heatwave fired his flamethrower and absorbed the energy into his chest plate. Heatwave: Say goodbye, buddy. He redirected his absorbed energy to Pyro. Pyro countered with his own flames. It evened the odds. Heatwave: Okay. You think you can combat with me? My flames are fast enough to hit The Flash, alright? The guy who can run at light speeds? You don't stand a chance against me. The Pyro brings out a llighter and places it next to his butt. The Pyro: HMph, hrr harr hrr. The Pyro farts loudly and his fart meets the flame as Heatwave dodges the fiery fart. Heatwave: Woah! Heatwave easily dodged it and absorbed it inot his plate. He redirected the fire towards Heatwave. Heatwave was distracted because he was turned the other way around. The fireball caught Heatwave and blasted him away a far distance. Heatwave: Ha. How about that. The Pyro struggles to stand up across the road. Heatwave walk over to Pyro. Pyro tried to burn Heatwave's face off. Heatwave was unaffected by the flames. The Pyro decided to shoot an airball at Heatwave to back him up. Heatwave was blasted back by the airball. The Pyro ran in with his Flare Gun and tried to find Heatwave. Heatwave wanted to avoid being shot at, so he used his fire extinguishers to create a smokescreen. The Pyro was confused as to what's going on. Through the smokescreen, Heatwave punched The Pyro behind. The Pyro shot his Flare Gun, but missed completely. Heatwave punched him again, but this time, Pyro used an airball to clear the smoke. It also caught Heatwave as he was about to punch him. The airball blasted Heatwave into the road. The Pyro held his fire axe in his hand. Heatwave tried to uasse his flamethrower, but Pyro cut it into pieces. Heatwave: No! Hot Rod! The Pyro held Heatwave against a building and laughed endlessly. Heatwave was trapped. The Pyro grabbed his axe and sliced Heatwave's head off. Heatwave's corpse fell to the ground. There were news helicopters recording the whole thing and they were surprised about what hapened. They questioned the secret identity of the man who killed Heatwave. The Pyro just happily walked away from everything. KO!! The Pyro is skipping happily in Pyroland while The Rogues mourn Heatwave's death. Results Boomstick: Well, this battle was... fiery. Wiz: This battle was tricky to solve. Both combatants were suited for battle in an asbestos-lined suit, which could block fire-based attacks and both had flamethrowers that coould burn buidings. Boomstick: And yeah, Heatwave had the advantage with speed for facing the Flash, but it didn't really matter. His weaponry led to his downfall. Wiz: What Boomstick means is that Heatwave didn't have a lot of things to really bring Pyro down. All he had was a flamethrower, fire extinguishers, and that chestplate that could absorb fire energy in it. Most of it was fire-based which meant it really couldn't harm Pyro much. Boomstick: On the other hand, Pyro had a flamethrower, a gun, and an axe, and Heatwave wasn't really immune to axes. I guess we answered everyone's burning question in the end. Wiz: The winner is The Pyro. Next Time "Time to transform!" 'Who's charmed into Death Battle?' "We act normal, Mom. I want to be normal. The only normal one is Jack-Jack and he's not even potty trained." 'Who's coming from hiding and into Death Battle?' Next Time: A battle between two high school super chicks! Category:OnePunchKid Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles